Embry Call, I Think I Love Him
by xoJacobsImprintxo
Summary: Krysteena was the one for him, as her bestfriend, Ceirra was involved with the Vampires, will the two friends lose eachother for love? Or will they be able to handle it all?
1. First Meeting

_Chapter one - _**_First Meeting_**

**- No one's Pov -**

She was beautiful, she really was, she had a movie star smile and she was the popular girl. Embry Call had seen her earlier that morning and looked at her as if he were a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She knew who he was, and he knew who she was. That's all she really needed, whether it was easy or hard, he was happy she knew he was alive. Everyone knew her as Krys, even though she knew him as being in the "Uley Gang" That was the one thing she didn't like about him, he was in that gang.

She was beautiful, she really was. With her long black hgair, bright blue eyes, and fair skin, you couldn't believe she lived on the res. She had her reasons, her adopted parents lived there. She never knew her real parents, as far she knew they were dead. She did like her adopted parents, who were close with the Cullen's in Forks. They didn't know why they could never come over for a barbeque, but Edward's Girlfriend, Cierra, had come over several times, and they had become friends, but they weren't close.

Krysteena sat down with her friend, Vicky, who had been interested in her long time boyfriend, Ethan. Who could care less about anything but her. Vicky had sat down and noticed Embry staring.

"He is staring at you, again," Vicky giggled.

"Great," Krysteena rolled her eyes.

"Come on, be happy about it," Vicky smiled.

"Why? So he can get into my pants?"

"No, but he seems genuinely attracted to you." Vicky smiled.

"So?" she rolled her eyes, un convinced.

"Go say Hi?"

"I will _later_."

"Fine," Vicky smirked. "I won't let you forget.

**- Uley "Gang" table -**

"Hey Embry, you seem stalker-ish," Paul joked.

"Shut up." Embry snarled.

"Sam, he told me to shut up,"

"He is protective over his imprint" Sam suggested, smiling at Embry. "Relax, just don't crush her into you"

"If only I could," Embry answered dreamily.

"Ew, gross." Seth complained.

"When you have an imprint you will understand," Quil patted his shoulder. "It won't be so gross then"

"True, but I hope I am not _that_ bad"

"Guys, please shut up about it," Jacob shook his head.

"Alright,"

"Sure, sure" Jacob looked over at Krysteena and Vicky.

Embry growled at Jacob, and started shaking, anger pulsing through him, Paul grabbed him and they dragged him outside, as he continued to shake and Jacob came out, and as soon as they ran into the forest they phased, getting angry and attacked each other for a bit.

"_Mine._" Embry thought.

"_I don't want her._" Jacob clarified.

"_Mine._" Embry thought, snapping to take a bite from Jacob.

"_I don't want her_." Jacob thought clearly and slowly.

Embry snarled, taking a vicious snap at Jacob, crouching low to the ground, no matter what Jacob said, he was overprotective. He lunged at Jacob, knocking him to the ground and another snarl ripped through Embry's chest. It wasn't over yet, not yet at least.

Embry wanted to kill him for even looking at _his_ woman. Paul knocked him off of Jacob at full speed causing Embry to whimper and try and attack him. Paul had him pinned to the ground.

"_He doesn't want her._" Paul snarled.

"_Mine._" Embry thought stronger then before. "_Mine_."

His thoughts were possessive and almost filled with need and he couldn't help but want to demolish these two for getting in the way.  
Soon Embry phased back and Jacob and him – and Paul walked into the school like nothing had happened. They pretended things like that never did because they didn't want anyone else knowing about their secrets.

**- Biology Class -**

They had all been paired up, Krysteena was surprisingly with Embry, which not only was satisfying for him but nerve wracking for her. She looked at him as he stared at her.

"I'm Krysteena," she whispered shyly.

"Embry," he held out his rather large hand for her to shake.

As soon as she touched him she felt a magnetic shock, which took her by surprise, causing a small gasp to come from her lips and he looked at her strongly for a moment. She almost melted from the heat of his hand, how firm and strong it was, the muscles going up his arm, and how the flexed when he touched her. She licked her dry lips, as her mouth slightly watered, he let her hand go and she turned away from him.

She didn't know why she was feeling so weak next to him and why he couldn't make someone else feel this way, out of people it had to be her, and he smiled, hoping that she felt the same way he had been feeling earlier.

He didn't look over at her unless she was looking down at her paper, her hair fell in front of her face, blocking it from his view, even though he wanted nothing more then to see her even more, which didn't make sense at the end of it. She looked through her hair to see him smiling at her, it was a cheeky smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Today, we will be ..." The teacher drowned on while Krysteena only thought of Embry.


	2. Ride Home

_Chapter two – _**_Ride Home_**

**_-Embry's POV-_**

[ **After School ]**

That biology class was what I needed, seeing her so beautiful, having her speak to me, I had no choice but to admit I was foaling head over heels for this girl. I saw her pulling up in her Camaro, which she looked good behind the wheel. I didn't want to run today, she was alone and she pulled up beside me as I was walking, when I could be running. She rolled down her window, her scent filling me completely.

"Hey, Embry, want a ride home?" She asked, smiling.

"Sure," I nodded.

"Alright," she paused. "Come on."

"Yeah," I nodded, walking around to the passenger side door and climbed in.

"How are you?" She asked, as she turned down the music.

"Pretty good," I nodded, noticing how beautiful she looked as the sun shined on her.

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest; it wasn't easy to not crush her into me and try to make us one. Though I knew that somehow, what I was feeling was only slightly wrong. I guess. She drove in silence and at the red light she turned to me.

"I don't know where you live," she blushed.

"Turn left at the next light," I instructed.

"Okay," she drove and turned left.

"Keep going straight," I smiled.

I didn't know what to do, I wanted to spend more time with her, whether it was an hour or _forever_ I preferred _forever_ but I knew the possibilities of that were low and I would have to deal with it. I sighed as we continued down the road.

"This is it," I mumbled, slightly sad.

"Alright," she climbed out, and I followed suite, slightly confused.

She stretched up and gave me a hug, which I didn't hesitate to return, I held onto her, digging my face into the crook of her neck. It was hard to believe how soft her skin was. She let me go and I straightened up letting go of her.

"Thanks for the ride," I smiled.

"Welcome." She smiled back.

"So, will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, anxious for a yes.

"Yeah, probably." She shrugged.

"Probably?" I wondered.

"If I even show up," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Promise me, that I can take you to the beach afterschool tomorrow," I demanded. I wanted to see her again.

"Embry Call, are you ordering me around?" Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"No," I looked around.

"Well, maybe."

"Meet you outside your locker?" I asked.

"Hmm, do you know what number I am?" She asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Okay. Then it's settled. I will meet you," She stretched up kissing my cheek. "At my locker. Later Embry,"

She walked away from me, her car roaring to life and sped down the road. I smiled, walking in. _She kissed my cheek..._ I had no idea I would feel so alive when I got in. I started doing my victory dance as my mother walked in with a confused face.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I coughed, before bolting to my room.

"_See, I told you see likes you._" Paul smirked in his thoughts.

"_Well, she kissed my cheek!_" I boasted in my thoughts.

"_Congrats man._" Jacob's voice rang through me.

"_Thanks._"

"_Boys, tomorrow, Embry won't be patrolling since he is seeing his imprint – Paul, you'll be filling in for him._" Sam broke through my happiness.

"_Sounds good, get to kick some vampire ass_." Paul's thoughts were truly excited.

"_Glad you like that Paul. I will tell Rachel._" Sam joked.

I could almost feel Paul growling like a maniac, no one usually mentioned Rachel around Paul anymore, since she broke up with him. Even though he still followed her around, she said she couldn't handle the long distance and even when Paul offered to move.

It just didn't work out.

**-Krysteena's Pov-**

Once I left Embry standing there paralyzed from me kissing his cheek, I sped down the road, not bothering to look back. I arrived at my house to meet my adopted parents, I didn't usually kiss boys, but I felt all giddy inside.

I shut the door locking it, I never really had any boys I brought home, even though my adopted parents said that it would be good to have a boy in my life. I didn't really want to. I walked upstairs, throwing my bag into the corner of the room.

I dialed my friend, Vicky, who I had been talking to at lunch when Embry was staring at me. I sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey." Vicky answered.

"I am going with Embry to the beach tomorrow," I started blushing.

"Ohmigod," she giggled. "Did you kiss him? Are you two dating? Is he a good kisser?"

"I haven't kissed him, on the lips at least. No, and I don't know." I shrugged.

"You should tomorrow," she screamed. "And tell me everything."

"No way, I don't kiss and tell." I scoffed.

"Come on," she whined.

My phone beeped saying there was another call. I hung up on Vicky after our convo ended quickly, promising to call her back. To my pleasant surprise it was the one person I was spending time with.

"Hey Embry, how did you get my number?" I asked.

"It was in the phone book," he chuckled. "Not that hard to find."

"Oh," I started blushing. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I was really bored, and I am not usually bored so I decided to call."

"Well, cool." I smiled.

I couldn't help the butterflies that rose. Was I really falling for him? Or was it just a school girl crush? The sound of his voice made me feel all warm and tingly, his eyes smoldered into me making me almost melt completely.

I wasn't used to this feeling – being so helpless and defenseless. I sighed, leaning back as we continued to talk.

"I have to go." I sighed.

"Alright, see you tomorrow?" He wondered.

"Totally," I mumbled.

"Alright, bye." He hung up.

"I think I love you," I thought hanging up the phone.

"Dinner!" My adopted mother called.

"Coming!" I yelled, walking down the stairs, I jogged down and the sweet scent filled my nose. Reminding me of one person.

_Embry._


End file.
